fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
We are vampires?! No way!
Category:Fan Fiction Now,Miyuki and Tsubomi will discover their true selves: their are vampires! Hiro and Hikaru are vampires since the debut and are fighting vampires hunters who search Miyuki and Tsubomi. But Hiro and Miyuki will do their best to protect them and also initiate them to control and master their powers but they will have a problem with all of these vampire hunters... Story Chapter 3 I'm feeling weird after hearing a weird conversation by Hiro and Hikaru,they were talking about vampires hunters and protecting me and Tsubomi but why? Wait,does that means Tsubomi and I felt in love and kissed vampires?! No I can't believe it,that's impossible,but...does that means the boy who saved Tsubomi and I from this trunk was...Hiro?! I have to tell Tsubomi about this. I saw Tsubomi leaving a jewellry,a jewellry? I ran at her and when I start running,I ran at an abnormal speed and I like in two seconds and already is in front of Tsubomi. Miyuki: Hello,Tsubomi,how are you? Tsubomi: Fine and you? Miyuki: I'm fine too thank you. I ran at an high speed and I'm not breathless... Miyuki: What are you doing in a jewellry? Tsubomi: I searched something for Hikaru...and I founded it! Miyuki: Hmm...hmm? Tsubomi: I founded a cute golden cross with a ruby and I'm sure it will please to him! But you have something to say to me? Miyuki: Yes,very important! Tsubomi: What it is? Miyuki: So,umm...Hiro and Hikaru are vampires and are fighting vampires hunters to protect us and this was Hiro who saved us the day of the accident. Tsubomi: Miyuki are you okay? Miyuki: Yes. And I'm very serious. Tsubomi: Does that means we fell in love and kissed vampires?! Does that means I kissed a vampire? I kissed a vampire... Miyuki: Tsubomi not again... Tsubomi: What? Its bad to fell in love same if its a vampire? I look up to the sky and ask Tsubomi to came with me to go back home and the question about why Hiro and Hikaru want to protect us...Tsubomi is dreaming about Hikaru and a lot of questions are appearing in my head. Tsubomi and I are at home and I am preparing the dinner,Tsubomi got a call from Hikaru. Miyuki: You have Hikaru's phone number now? Tsubomi: Yes,and? Miyuki: You're not afraid of what will happen to you? Tsubomi: No and Hikaru is a kind person! Miyuki: KIND? He's a bad boy,he's a delinquent! Hiro is nothing like him! Hiro IS kind and responsible compared to him! Tsubomi: Calm down! Her phone is always ringing,she finally take the call from her beloved vampire...I don't know how my sister can be like that,she don't know what will happen and that is scaring me. Tsubomi is talking to Hikaru and I almost finish the meal for the dinner,several minutes later Tsubomi finish talking to Hikaru. Miyuki: Why he called you? Tsubomi: He want us to came at his home. Miyuki: Why? Tsubomi: I don't know...maybe he want to spent the evening with us? Miyuki: I don't sense it... Tsubomi: Hmmm...? Miyuki: No,nothing. My instinct is telling me than its not a good idea and than we shouldn't go there. Hiro call me and we talk a bit befofe Hiro tell me than he want me and Tsubomi to go at Hikaru's home because its important. Tsubomi ask me why he called me and I say what he say to me,that's weird than they want us to go at Hikaru's home apparently its important...After the dinner I go to the bathroom to take a shower and to change me and Tsubomi go to it too. We're ready together and Tsubomi take the gift she buy at the jewellry,we leave home and are going to Hikaru's house,several minutes later (23 minutes) we find Hiro and Hikaru,Hiro's hair is untied and he doesn't wear the same clothes than usual. Hiro: Oh,hello Miyuki,hello Tsubomi! Hikaru: Hello there. Miyuki and Tsubomi: Hello! Miyuki: Why did you both called us? You both said its important,why? Tsubomi: Yes,I also want to know. Hiro: Miyuki,I think already know it... Tsubomi: Huh? Know what? Hikaru: Hiro and I are vampires. Miyuki: I'm weirdly not surprised. Tsubomi: .............W-wow..... Hikaru: Don't worry we will do nothing to you. Tsubomi: Are you sure? Hiro: Yes,we only want to protect us. Miyuki: But protecting us from what?! Suddenly,several guys appears by nowhere and are jumping to us,but before it,Hiro appear in front of us stopping them to attack us. Miyuki: What is happening? Hiro: Don't worry,its okay. A flash tilts in my head,that guy who saved us the day of the accident was actually Hiro! He talked to me and say the same thing that guy said! Hiro push him with all of this strength and these guys fall with a big boom. One of them is jumping to Hikaru but just by one look this guy is like he is freezing,he cannot move,he almost give a punch to Hikaru before it. Hikaru appear in front of Tsubomi,take her and fly,Hiro do the same and we're flying under Hikaru's house,I feel weird... Miyuki: Ahhhhh! Hiro: No,Miyuki don't worry I will protect you! A guy jump to us but Hiro stop him and push him right down,another one go attack him and by some reason he is going down by some strength and is falling Hikaru. Hikaru freeze everyone by his looks and just by closing his hand they are all falling,Hiro and Hikaru and us disappear,we are now in a living-room and everything here seems to be normal. I'm feeling very weird and...shaked... Miyuki: Wh-Wh-What just happened ?! Tsubomi: I'm feeling bad,very bad... Hikaru: We're in security there's a shield,protecting the house. Miyuki: Hiro what just happened?! And who was these guys who where attacking us?! Hiro: They were vampire hunters and they want you,you and your sister. Miyuki: What?! Hikaru: Tsubomi and you are vampires and we were choosen by your parents to protect you and to learn you how to use and master your powers. Tsubomi: So its a bit like you two ate our guardian angels and want to protect us? Oh,that's so romantic! Miyuki: Tsubomi be serious two seconds! There is vampire hunters who are searching us and you only think of that?! We have to be careful! Hiro: She's right,now you will learn how to master your powers and we're here to protect us. Tsubomi: And what will happen when all of this will be finished? Hikaru: We will still here in Japan with you. Tsubomi: Few... Hiro: Stay with us,we don't know if these vampires hunters are still here...You want to stay for the dinner? Miyuki and Tsubomi: Us? We tought it was Hikaru's house? Hikaru: Actually,Hiro is my big brother and we live alone together,our parents let us go alone to Japan to meet you. Hiro: Our fathers were twin brothers and my father was the big brother of Hikaru's father. We born from differents mothers but the blood of our fathers is running in our veins. Tsubomi: But,you're different together! Hiro: Yes but we're twins! Tsubomi: Hmmm... Hiro and Hikaru: You stay for the dinner? Miyuki and Tsubomi: Hmmm...yes why not? We install us in a table full of delicious meals,we already eat but that was just little sandwiches I prepared myself. So,today we learn than we are vampires,Hiro and Hikaru too and they protect us from these vampire hunters,we will learn how to master our powers and learn than Hiro and Hikaru are twins and our parents asked them to protect us. Wow....Later we will resolve all of this crazy history but for now,we stay with Hiro and Hikaru until all of this ends. Others Chapters Debut Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Category:MikuHatsune145